Untamed Waltz
by AquaBluez17
Summary: Bound to service by a deed they did not commit, Caroline and her family are forced to work for the evil Originals who exploit them. Each of them are assigned an Original and bound to them for life. Will Caroline be able to stand up in front of Klaus and defend herself for her whole life? Will the Forbes family uncover the buried hearts of the Mikaleson family?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm Mya and this is my first FanFiction on TVD. I have written other things but never on TVD! So please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD :D**

**Prologue:**

It was the middle of the night. Nothing could be seen for miles and miles. Not a sound was made, not a smell of human activity.

_Dead._

The irony of it hit me. It was completely dead. Dead silent. Just like me. Laughing at my cruel fate, I leaned against the bridge and just stood there wondering.

_Maybe I could have a bit of fun without attracting too much attention. As long as they don't find out..._

Pleased by the thought, I turned towards the river and watched the water flow, almost in a soothing manner. _Yes. I really need to go do something... before I become a tree hugger like my elder brother, Finn._

Smirking at the idea of being like Finn, I pushed off of the bridge and started to stroll away.

That was when I heard the noise.

It was like a cat screeching when it was stuck in a bathroom; a fingernail going down a chalkboard in a straight line; a train grinding the railways; a baby shrieking for their mother; a human screaming when they saw their fate in front of them.

Feeling what was to come already, I quickly spun around and lay down on the ground. _Oldest trick in the hat! Might as well use it. _Smiling in anticipation, I waited out the car approaching, my patience wearing thin as the car got closer.

WROOM

I heard it before it happened. My head was off the ground while it was turning, my body while it was heading towards the bridge. I watched horrified and furiously as the car drove off of the bridge. Before I could even react, they were there...

"What did you do?!" asked the deep voice from behind me.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said in my defense, still not sure why the driver had decided to drive off the bridge.

"What did I warn you about?" said another, rather cool voice.

"I was not causing any trouble I swear," I protested, cursing myself and my boredom.

"This is not the time to argue! Can't you hear? That car has babies, infants who will die if we do not save them," came the authoritative voice.

"Oh come on! Seriously? So now when he messes up, we have to clean his mess? Is that even fair?," asked a whiney voice.

"Just shut up and get them."

I watched as my siblings all sped into the car and dragged all of the kids out. I watched as the car drowned... realizing that there were others in the car too.

"What about the parents?" I asked, a little guiltly.

"What brother? Are you feeling remorse now?" came the taunting answer, "There was nothing we could do for them. They were half dead before we came."

"Would you two arguing and help us out here? If we don't feed these children our blood right now, they will soon be joining their parents and it will all be your fault," the powerful voice commented.

I watched as the kids coughed and shivered, trying to get the water out of there system. All of them were opening their eyes as my siblings slowly feed them their blood. All of them..., except one. The little girl just lay there, making no sound, no movement, no sign of life. Feeling a wave of guilt as I stared at her innocent face, I bent down and bit my skin.

Bringing the girl in my lap, I put my arm up to her face and forced her mouth open. Smiling slightly, I watched as the child started responding as more of my blood went into her system. Finally I pulled my arm away, knowing that she was going to be alright and then turned to my siblings.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what are we going to do with them? It's not like we can raise them and I don't know if you saw, but we did just kill their parents...," I answered, looking down to avoid the accusing glares I was being thrown.

"We?! WE?! WE DID WH-" my sister started before she got cut off.

"Rebekah. Enough," came the command, "We can't leave them stranded and can't even drop them off at a child care center."

"Now why would we do that? We just spent our blood on them! The least the little suckers could do is to grow up and serve us. And besides, Jenna is growing old. Why not give them to her? So she could raise them as her own kids and let us have some humans to look after own estates personally! We can split them up when the time comes and have one human to ourselves, one who looks after everything else and just us and us alone. What say brother?" came the suggestion.

"Brilliant! We will give them to Jenna! She is getting too old and boring as it is. This will bring her to life again," Rebekah said enthusiastically.

"Fine but only until they are all 18. When they are 18, we will take them under our power and make them do our dirty work," I consented, smiling at the positive turn of events.

We all now stared at the one person who had not said anything yet. Whose decision changed everything. Whose answer would change the rest of our lives.

"Alright. As long as we let Jenna move to her own apartment and take care of them her own way. They are from now on legally Jenna's children and Jenna alone," came the answer.

"YES!" replied the family in joy.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Klarolineians! I am back w an update =) Hope you all like it! **

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed on my last update! Thank you all this if for you :D**

**Part 1**

I felt the sunshine in my eyes as the sun rose. Groaning, I put my pillow over my eyes, to block the annoying and tempting sunlight. It was a reminder every day of how close we all were to our freedom yet how far. Sighing, I threw the pillow across the room, knowing it would not prevent the sun from trying to seep into my gloomy life.

I lay there for a while, just thinking. Everyday I tried to think of some good thing that would happen so I could muster the energy to get out of bed. Everyday my mind came out blank. Completely blank.

But not today!

Today was the day. Today. Finally, today she would come. My sister would finally come to join us all in our hell. But at least she would make it better. Like she always does. She has a knack for making things better, making people happier, making lives seem merrier. She was the sunshine that my world really needed and would welcome happily.

Smiling, I climbed out of the bed and quickly got ready to go outside. Today might have been different for me and all of us, but for everyone it was the same. I could hear the rattle from the kitchen as the world class chiefs of the house made food for us and all of the people in the house, besides our masters.

They didn't particularly like the food that we did.

I quickly walked over to my brother's room and quietly knocked, knowing that it would not make a difference they would all hear it anyway. He would hear it. When Derek didn't open his door after a few seconds, I just pushed the door open and found him throwing his clothes around the room with only a towel on.

"Oh god Derek. Put some clothes on!" I yelled at him as I threw him a pair of shorts so he would stop messing up the room.

"Well what do you think I am doing Care? How come I can never find these things?! Where the hell do these people put my clothes?! I mean seriously?! Come on!" Derek ranted as he grabbed the shorts and put them on swiftly and then let the towel drop.

"The clothes are always right there silly. You are just freaking blind," I answered throwing him a blue t shirt.

"Why are you all screaming?! Don't you know how to use indoor voices?" a voice came from behind us, making us both spin around in shock.

"Sorryyyy," we both responded to our elder sister who was standing at the door with her hands folded against her chest.

"I could hear you from the freaking kitchen," Sabrina said in a stern voice.

"We are sorry, Brina. Stop making a fuss," Derek commented as he walked past her out the door.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked as she followed Derek.

"You know exactly what I mean," he answered.

"Can you two not argue today of all days? Please?" I asked.

"We aren't fighting!" they both responded defensively.

"Arguing," Derek provided.

"More like disagreeing," Sabrina muttered as she walked into the living room with us tagging behind her.

As we all walked into the big room, we saw them spread out in various locations in the room. I could tell that Rebekah, Derek's master was lounging in the sofa near the fireplace with a magazine in her hand which she was flipping through mindlessly. Elijah was standing near the window staring out in the wilderness, looking regal and in control as always. Klaus was sitting at the head of the big table, looking through the papers and making a mess as always. _Something I'll have to clean up later_, I thought angrily.

Then my eyes flew to the other member in the room. I had never seen him but I could guess who he was and why he was here. It was probably Kol, here for my sister. He was the only one who still did not have a Forbe servant or helper as they called us.

"Well well here you all are. Which one is mine Elijah?" Kol asked as he drawled towards us, scanning us as if we were meat for butchering.

"Patience Kol. She isn't here yet," Elijah responded, not turning away from the window.

"Kol can't you hear? You are scaring them! Stop this instance. Only I can scare my helper. You can scare yours when she comes," Rebekah piped in from the couch.

I smiled slightly as I thought about anyone scaring my sister and turned my head to left to see that both of my siblings were smiling as well.

"You are especially scaring Klaus's helper. Now we wouldn't want to do that would we? You know how he is," Rebekah continued, making my heart beat faster than before.

"Oh am I?" Kol asked as he now came closer to me, recognizing me only due to my raised heartbeat, "You aren't scared of me now are you dear?"

"Kol," I heard a voice growl from behind Kol.

"What brother? I am bored! When is this wench going to come?! I want to move do something productive today!"

"I am right here," came the voice from behind me.

I could feel all of the noise leaving the room as an eerie silence made its way. Spinning around, I saw her for the first time in such a long time. Before saying or thinking I quickly started running towards her and threw myself in her now open arms.

"Rossana!"

* * *

Klaus watched as his helper showed signs of life for the first time in a very long time. He had seen her around her siblings, more vocal, more interested, more aware. She wasn't like that with him. It was almost as if she hated him but he didn't care. She didn't bother him. She was just a helper, a servant and he was her master. If she kept this up, he would just force her to show more emotion around him just like she did in front of her family.

Thanks for reading guys! Please review! It rele helps me update faster promise!


End file.
